


The Bear, the Wolf, and the British Hero

by baconluver69



Series: X-Ray and Vav Porn [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mogar fucks wolf!Vav, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, wolf!Vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Vav and his partner in crime despise Mogar for being the hero of the city when they are trying their hardest. So, Vav gets the clever idea to spy on him...unfortunately, it goes downhill or uphill once he encounters Mogar himself during an important event for poor Mogar.





	The Bear, the Wolf, and the British Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real juicy one and I couldn't have done it without resurrected-puddle!

Every superhero needs a nemesis. At least, that's what Xray told him. And it made sense, for the most part. Nearly every famous superhero seemed to have some sort of famous enemy. If they were Batman, then they needed a Joker. That's where Mogar comes into the picture. That damned bear warrior has been replacing them for weeks now, and if they were going to remain the town's heroes, then they needed to get more information on Mogar and figure out a weakness. Luckily, Hilda knew just how to make that happen. It was the little chip in his ear that was inserted, allowing Vav to transform into the desired creature for nearly five hours! Why he had to be naked to do it was a question he still continued to ask himself after Hilda explained the downside to using this shifter thing , but it was genius, really, since Mogar lived in the woods. All Vav would have to do is transform into a woodland creature and spy a bit on Mogar until he was satisfied. Now in his new form, a large timber wolf, it would take some getting use to as he walked along on four legs and sniffed the air around him. Mogar's treehouse wasn't too far now, and he could already pick up the warrior's scent. But, it seemed to be especially musky today...   
  
Mogar himself all but stumbled back into the woods, his mind completely fogged up with the only one thing that was coursing through his veins and even to the roots of his hair: the desire to mate. Yes, he was in heat and by the gods was it killing him, figuratively speaking. Usually he could withstand the heat to a certain degree and only needed to touch himself to get off whenever it came around, but this time, it seemed he really couldn't bear it all, no pun intended. And though he was on patrol to inspect the city for any trouble makers, he immediately had to retreat back to his home or at least try to make it back due to his heat literally smacking him in the face like he was being hit by a semi truck. Mogar could not see straight nor could he even form a single coherent word, verbally or not. All the poor warrior could do was release pitiful whines as he trudged through the darkening woods, his cock already hard and eager to fill something throbbing uncontrollably in his pants.   
  
That musky, powerful scent seemed to be emitting from Mogar's general direction itself, his nose twitching at the scent. What in the world? And why did he feel obligated to get closer? No, it was just Mogar... Vav trudged along closer and closer as he picked up more of the strange scent, ears pressed back against his head as he found it more difficult to breathe until he came across the warrior himself. He was all huddled up on the grass and was moaning out, for whatever reason. Maybe he was hurt? Vav slowly creeped forward with each paw shakily reaching the ground, tail tucked back in his legs.   
  
Mogar's keen hearing picked up approaching footsteps and he cracked his eyes open and softly gasped as before him stood a beautiful wolf. Sandy brown fur, eyes so green they looked like the greenest emeralds that were so un-wolflike, and it was unusually big for a timber wolf. But, it did appear to be cautious and no doubt very curious as to what was wrong with him. 'A perfect mate' a soft voice in his head whispered and Mogar couldn't help, but let that one thought influence his mind. Though he knew it'd be wrong to do this to one of the wood's beautiful creatures of nature...he was horny and needed to mate with something and this wolf would unfortunately have to do. With that, the warrior sat up on shaky knees and reached behind and laid his sword on the ground before he shucked down his yellow pants, groaning in absolute delight as his thick length bobbed out from the patch of his unruly and untamed pubic hair.   
  
Oh, fuck. Why was he hard and... so huge? Vav let out a soft yelp at the sight of the other no exposed right in front of his muzzle and felt his own areas twitch in delight. Wait, no! Mogar is his enemy! Vav sniffed the musky air around him and found it more intense now that Mogar had stripped himself of his yellow pants, tail waggling around.   
  
Mogar softly growled and reached forward and putting the gentlest grip he could muster on the wolf's head, he gently tugged it forward and bucked his hips towards the wolf's face, unable to form words at what he exactly wanted. But, he hoped the wolf was intelligent enough to start licking.   
  
Oh, he's close. All too soon did Vav realize the warrior's intentions and let out a soft whine of embarrassment and slight... arousal. Goodness, he's huge! Knowing he would get a bit frisky if he didn't give him what he wanted (and because his length looked far too delicious to ignore), Vav let his tongue poke out to gently lap up at the sides of Mogar's length with his eyes casted upwards.   
  
Mogar released a gruff purr and sank his sharp teeth into his lip as the wolf lapped at his length. Wanting to at least prep the wolf while the wolf was giving himself a lick, Mogar sucked his fingers and reached behind and under the wolf's tail and smirked at the gasp the animal let out as his hole was being prodded by the slickened fingers.   
  
He was really going for it! Vav let out an alarmed bark at the fingers against his rear, tail wiggling up in the air as Mogar put pressure onto his unused entrance. Apparently this was how his anal virginity was going to be taken...   
  
Mogar, though he appreciated that the wolf was willing to lick his cock, he was getting desperate and incredibly horny by the second more than he already was. Gruffing out a growl and tightening his hold on the wolf's head, Mogar roughly shoved forward and nearly buried his cock all the way inside the sharp canine filled mouth, his ears picking up the gag that the wolf let out at the rough intrusion.   
  
Taken back by the sharp intrusion, Vav gagged out around the thick length that was forced down his throat and gently lapped around it to please Mogar. He wasn't wanting to submit to him, but he really didn't have a choice. Vav himself was already beginning to feel the effects from sucking the warrior off, his red canine cock starting to stick out from its sheath.   
  
Mogar moaned in delight as the long and slightly rough tongue licked and licked as much as it could around his throbbing length. Fuck, Mogar was just a flagpole from how aroused he was and he removed the finger he had stuffed into the wolf's ass and slicking them again with his saliva, he reached back to the wolf's tailhole and plunged two fingers into the tight hole and roughly began pumping them in and out of the animal's hole. Somewhere in the back of his mind, this felt incredibly wrong and the wolf seemed to understand that this was wrong too judging by that almost hesitant look in it's eyes, but casting a look underneath the wolf and smiling as that red tapered cock was starting to emerge from its all brown sheath told Mogar that the wolf was certainly enjoying this.   
  
Oh, fuck, why did that feel so good? The stretch initially did burn a bit, but it also felt incredibly delicious. Vav released a soft whine of pleasure against Mogar's dick with his hips bucking on instant, his hole swallowing the two digits greedily. It was almost as if his furry hips were fucking back onto the fingers. Well, this did show Vav one of his weaknesses: Mogar was willing to fuck wild animals.   
  
Mogar fucked the wolf with just his fingers enough that he knew the animal was stretched well enough to take him. Mogar was getting impatient and needed to soothe his heat and he needed to fuck this wolf. Now. With that, Mogar withdrew his cock from within the wolf's mouth and easily turned it around until its rear was facing him and he moaned and licked his lips at the sight of that pink hole twitching and glistening in the light provided by the moon. Mogar couldn't hold back any longer. Putting an almost too tight grip on the wolf's hip with one hand, Mogar steadied his thick cock with the other and slowly began pushing himself into the awaiting hole, not stopping even as he heard the timber wolf yelp and whine at the intrusion and groaned at the tightness that surrounded his length.   
  
While Vav knew that Mogar was big and tasted it first-hand, it was nothing in comparison to feeling it be stuffed inside of him all at once. His back legs kicked up on instant as the wolf, Vav, cried out at the intrusion and tightened up around the around with soft whines leaving his throat. So big..   
  
Mogar softly shushed the creature and gruffed out a grunt as he continued to bury himself in all the way. To aid the mild pain the wolf was feeling, Mogar reached underneath and groped and touched the slick red length that was now protruding from the sheath. Looking down and seeing that he only had half of his cock left to push in, Mogar gripped the soft fur of the wolf's hip and roughly sank in all the way until his heavy balls were pressed into the fur covered testes, growling seductively at the tight heat that was now surrounding him. This was truly much better than his hand and he never wanted to go back to using his hand during these blasted heat waves of his.   
  
The gentle strokes to his red slick length to help a bit with the sensation of being stuffed to the brim with a huge cock, his walls twitching and quivering around it as he got use to the sensation. The stretch hurt, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Vav would gently thrust into Mogar's hand, fucking back against him when his hips pulled back.   
  
Though Mogar wanted to give the wolf the time to adjust to the thick girth that was stuffed up his ass, Mogar was getting incredibly impatient. Taking hold to the furred hips, Mogar growled as he instantly began slamming into the tight orifice, letting his wild, heat ridden side fully take over and influence his harsh thrusts that were making the wolf having to try and plant his paws into the dirt as best as he could.   
  
Vav's claws would rake up roots from the dirt ground below as he was viciously pounded into by the man, looking back to whine out in confusion at the amount of pleasure coursing through his body. Vav always liked to consider himself a lady's man, but... here he was literally getting his ass handed to him and was as hard as a rock. His tail flicked around and rubbed up against Mogar's abs as he fucked into him through his daze of a heat, the creature looking back at him with hazy eyes.   
  
Mogar grunted like a primitive animal and nearly sank his claws into the wolf's hips as he furiously thrust into the wonderfully tight hole that was just too goddamn good to stop, How could such a tight hole exist and why had the warrior not think of this sooner? He's never experienced such a joyous feeling such as this right here and the only other time he felt this much joy was when he showed up the annoying superhero duo of the city and perform his patrolling duties much better than they ever could. Just thinking about all the arrogance and pride he got being better and stronger than X-Ray and Vav made the warrior unleash more of his heat-fueled pleasure onto the wolf and plow harder and harder into the willing hole. The warrior dared to cast a look down and he groaned as he watch the pink hole cling to his thick cock with each and every plunge he gave to the poor animal that was most definitely enjoying it judging by how much his tail was wagging and the lustful whines and puffy breaths the wolf let out.   
  
That lovely, thick red rocket hanging down between his legs was already dribbling with precum as he was pounded into from behind, releasing a sharp howl when Michael managed to slam into his prostate head-on. Oh, that nearly made him cum right then and there. Vav's furry hips fucked back against Mogar and crooned out as he surfaced through his ass again and again, leaning around to gently lick the hand that was placed on his hip.   
  
Mogar huffed out a growl-mixed laugh as the lust filled wolf licked at his hand, loving the wanting look in those blown pupil emerald eyes. "Take it" he gruffed out as he moved the thick, furry tail to the side and plowed through the wolf's anus wildly, going so hard and rough that he feared he was seriously going to injure the woodland creature. And his keen ears burned as they honed in on the lewd obscene sounds of his hips slapping ruthlessly against the wolf's rump and his heavy balls smacked loudly against the wolf's own heavy sac. This was truly a wild, feral experience from both he and the blissful wolf who was just simply taking the brutality of his thrusts in stride. Oh, if only Mogar knew that this wolf was actually one half of the annoying superhero duo and not some random wolf who was having the time of his life.   
  
Vav was feeling a bit... happy that he decided this was his plan. Being able to come out here and get a glorious assfucking by an equally amazing dick? His own length was dribbling out as his release seemed to pool up even quicker in his body, howling out into the air in deep pleasure as that cock continued to ram deep inside of him. Hell, he even lifted one of his furry back legs to give him better access.   
  
Mogar was definitely not letting up for one second on giving his all in fucking out his heat into the delightfully willing wolf who was just making all kinds of pleasure filled noises that seemed to pair oh so nicely with his own gruff, wild grunts and growls that seemed to fill the entire woodsy area. He never wanted this great pleasure he was giving and receiving to end. But alas, he growled and released a feral snarl as he fucked almost inhumanely harder, letting fierce grunts leave his bared teeth the closer he was getting to that delicious end that was making his balls draw up and his thrusts grow uneven, but no less almost agonizingly painful.

Something inside of Vav was seriously enjoying the rough fucking, looking back at Mogar with his jaws open to pant and whine out in great delight and eyes that begged him to release inside. He sincerely desired to feel Mogar fill him up with his hot spunk and ground back onto his dick, his own orgasm getting dangerously close. Fuck, part of of Vav was wishing for Mogar to continue meeting up with him just to get his brains fucked out once more. But he could never have the balls to ask him upfront. That's giving in to the enemy!

Mogar viciously snarled and panted loudly and felt drool uncontrollably swing from his chin as he leaned over the wolf's back for a deeper penetration, one hand clawing into the grassy ground while the other tightly gripped the wolf's furred side as he pounded as much as his tired hips was letting him. He wasn't going to last too long and with the way he could feel the animal tighten up around him signified that the sandy brown wolf wasn't going to last long either.   
  
Fuck, just thinking about getting filled up with that wonderfully warm spunk was merely making Vav even closer to release. He would softly howl out in great delight and wriggle his tail up in the air, eyes squeezed shut as the pounding intensified. Fuck, he was so close! The creature moved his hips back in time with Mogar's to speed up the process, his own cock twitching wildly.   
  
The creature didn't have to wait much longer for the warrior's release. Puffing out strained and feral grunts that even shook the trees above and slamming into the wolf with a roughness that could shake the ground beneath them, Mogar slammed in all the way and tossed his head back with clenched eyes and roared towards the night sky as he spilled inside the wolf's anus. He came and filled the wolf so much, some of his cum leaking out and making a milky white puddle underneath as he stuffed as much of his cum deep within the sandy brown woodland creature.   
  
If Vav knew the risks of fucking with the chip in his ear, he would have outright refused to take it in the first place. Once that lovely hot release filtered through his body, Vav released a strangled howl of pleasure as his canine cock spurted out with ropes of cum, staining the forest floor below as his orgasm wracked his furry body. Well, it seemed as if he wouldn't be furry for too long. Immediately after he came, it seemed as if the flooding of endorphins seemed to go right to the chip and cause a malfunction in the system. Right before Mogar's eyes, that sandy timber wolf he had just got done fucking was suddenly transforming back into his least favorite person: Vav.   
  
Mogar cracked his eyes open and gasped and his eyelids snapped open wider as now there wasn't a wolf that he was cumming into. No, now before him was the surprisingly naked form of Vav and he could tell it was the blue hero by the design of his wild hair. B-But how? "What is the meaning of this?" Mogar puffed out and grunted as another orgasmic wave hit him.   
  
Vav couldn't even comprehend what had happened at first, still recovering from one of his most powerful orgasms he's had yet. Gently cracking an eye open, he looked down and widened his eyes once he noticed the tanned human hand and quickly sat up to stare at Mogar. Fuck. Vav shivered at the glare that was sent down in his direction and scooted back, the cum inside his ass trailing with him and felt vulnerable as he remembered he was very much naked. "U-Uh.. good afternoon?"   
  
Mogar was both confused as all hell and felt a bit betrayed. "You were not the wolf I was mating with?" he asked in a half accusing tone, slightly baring his teeth but he kept his slight temper down. Mostly due to the fact that as annoying as the superhero duo was, Vav was extremely willing to let the warrior mate with him. Which made a bit of sense to Mogar cause honestly what woodland creature would be submissive enough to take the pounding he just gave to Vav.   
  
"Y-You're the one willing to fuck an animal!" Vav retorted back, trying to stifle the quivering tone in his voice. He was sincerely hoping that he wouldn't be caught like this, but apparently nothing can ever go right for Vav. He internally scolded himself for getting into the sticky situation in the first place and instinctively closed his legs when he felt Mogar's eyes begin to roam around his body. "Just wait until the public hears this! Xray and I are quite fed up with you taking the spotlight, and it's our turn for bringing justice back to the city."   
  
But...Mogar was far from listening to anything Vav was saying especially when he could feel his heat flaring up again. The hunger in his eyes grew as he gazed up and down the naked form before him and he licked his lips at the desire to mate with Vav once again. Whether Vav was his normal form or the wolf's or any other form didn't matter to the warrior. The only thing Vav was to Mogar at the moment was a willing cumdumpster and the bear warrior felt his cock swell with blood again at the thought of wrecking Vav again. With that in mind and with the heat engulfing his one track mind, Mogar instantly pounced on top of the blue hero and ignored the squawk he let out as he easily pinned Vav's wrists above his head with one hand while the other wrenched those skinny bare legs apart, growling lustfully as he hungrily eyed the still creamy leaking and sinfully gaping hole. That he was more than happy to ruin once more.   
  
Fuck. Vav instantly squawked out at the constant and began squirming in his hold, staring up at the warrior with wide eyes. This was bad. "F-Fuck! Sod off! You got what you wanted, okay? N-No city wants a rapist as a hero!" Vav snarled out. That was a damn lie and they both knew it. Vav sincerely loved having his ass pounded, and it was evident by how his cock was already half-hard.   
  
Mogar was too lost in his heat to even listen to another annoying word Vav was saying. Aligning his engorged length at the awaiting cum-dribbling hole, the warrior roughly shoved his cock back inside the squirming hero, releasing a deep purr at the whorish cry Vav let out at the penetration as he stuffed himself deep into the warm and lewdly wet hole. Fuck, he couldn't get enough of this wonderful hole and though he preferred the wolf due to the fact it couldn't say anything annoying, this form of Vav would most certainly have to do and he was much too horny to complain.   
  
Vav hated himself for the erotic noise he let himself make and bucked up into the air on instinct, letting out short breaths of air as once more he was stretched to his limits. God, Mogar was so huge. It only made Vav's length seem so much smaller in comparison, even if he was average. Vav shyly closed his legs to avoid any of Mogar's taunting, softly panting out in arousal.   
  
But, Mogar wasn't having any of the shyness or reluctance. Putting a firm on the back of Vav's spread leg, the fierce and heat struck warrior bared his teeth and instantly began slamming into the delicious hole wrapped around his thick meat, savagely grunting with each penetrating blow he gave to the nude hero.   
  
Vav instantly released a choked cry and arched up against Mogar's chest, the harsh thrusting taking the poor hero by surprise. But damn, the euphoric and absolutely slutty faces he made infront of his enemy was no doubt incredibly embarrassing. He was submitting so easily for the man in front of him and it fucking killed him to be so weak and pitiful and oh-- he wishes Mogar would fuck him right there again. "Nhgg! Fuck-- Ahh!~" Vav whined out, arching up and gripped at the grass below.   
  
Smirking at the lustful cries and knowing that Vav was obviously not going to fight him off, Mogar released the hero's wrists and sat up and took hold to his skinny hips and knee-walked closer until his hips were pressed flush against the backs of Vav's thighs and thrusted ub again and growled at the choked cry the hero let out and knew he hit something incredibly deep. "S-So tight" Mogar grunted out as he pounded through the obscenely wet hole, feeling some of his release coating his length with each plunge into the hero. By the gods, Mogar never wanted to go back to using any other way to relieve his urges if it meant he could fuck Vav, be it in whatever form Vav chose to be to his heart's delight. He just felt sooo deliciously tight and warm and slick and it just made the warrior snarl and bend forward and take hold to the grass next to Vav's head as ruthlessly pounded him, his hot breath fanning that flushed face of the British hero.   
  
Vav himself refused to let Mogar know just how much he was enjoying the treatment, but damn was that extremely difficult when he was getting his prostate absolutely handed to him and wrapped his legs around Mogar's toned hips as he pounded into him. "Ffffuck! M-Mogar, oh shit yes!~" Finally he let himself slip down further into that lovely pleasure that was consuming his entire body, his skinny cock profusely leaking with precum already.   
  
Once again, the darkened woods that was thankfully being light up by the moon high in the sky was soon filled with the repetitive sound of the warrior's rapid and furious hips slapping rhythmically hard against the back of Vav's thighs and now with his added fluids, a filthy sound of his cock wetly squelching into the loose hole was getting progressively louder and Mogar's ears burned once more at the erotic sounds of pleasure coming from Vav while his own sounded primitive and wild. Mogar opened his hazy eyes and seductively growled at the blissed out look on the hero's face and bit his lip as he down at those agape and plump looking lips. Unable to hold back his intense urge, Mogar bent down and pressed his lips against Vav's and ignoring the squeak the skinny lad made at the contact, the warrior began to experiment with Vav's lips and tongues, kissing him sloppily and unprofessionally as he tried to make sense of how humans kissed each other.   
  
Vav hesitantly reached up to wrap his arms around the warrior's neck to pull him closer into the kiss, letting their tongues tangle together in a sloppy mess that was far from coordinated. The entirety of the session was utterly feral, and Vav seemed to like it that way. "S-Shit, Mogar-- Fuck! Right there!" Vav panted out, eyes widening at the quickening pace. "F-Fuck me right there! Nhgg, j-just like that!"   
  
Mogar viciously snarled and bent down and sank his sharp teeth into the side of Vav's neck as gave his all to the once a wolf, but now was the no longer annoying hero. Sure he knew that whatever rivalry they had between them wouldn't just end just because Vav was willingly letting the warrior give him a good time, but he was sure it might be a start in the right direction. For all intents and purposes, Mogar felt like their relationship would just be them just doing this and somehow he was totally fine with being Vav's fuck buddy, whatever that truly meant to him.   
  
The harsh bite laid onto his neck only further aroused the other as he was relentlessly pounded into, his gangly limbs holding onto Mogar for dear life as if he would leave him unsatisfied. He wanted more, he wanted so much more. Vav let a hand dip down between them to hurriedly yank at his own weeping cock and found the mixture of sensations to be exceptionally amazing, crying and moaning out his desires. "F-Fuck! Fuck me harder!~"   
  
Mogar snarled into Gavin's neck and bit him harder and nearly drew blood as he worked his hips harder and harder, his thrusts growing almost unbearable from just how much force and speed he was putting into his intense pace. Just like the wolf, Mogar was not going to hold back from bestowing pleasure onto the two of them and was having no trouble in fulfilling the euphoric British man's wanting desire.   
  
Vav was taking the heavy thrusts like a true pro, raking his nails down Mogar's back as the pounding cock fucked into his prostate nonstop. "Fuuuck, 'm gonna cum again!" Vav whined out, shoving his face into the crook of the warrior's neck as he simply took it all. God, that dick was so fucking huge and absolutely perfect...   
  
Mogar let out a ferocious, wild sounding growl and clenched his eyes shut as he too felt himself drawing close again. His hips burned from the intense exercise he was putting them through and his balls were beginning to ache from how hard they were smacking against the hero's cum-slickened taint, but by the gods was he enjoying the wonderful feeling of the loose hole clenching more and more with the approach of Vav's end. Mogar let out a continuous stream of breathy teeth baring growls as sloppily thrust towards that burning heat that was flickering more and more with each punishing thrust.   
  
"Fuck, cum in me, Mogar..! F-Fill me up, love!" Vav whined out, gripping and pulling out strands of the luscious grass below as he was hammered into over an over again. Vav reached down with both hands to spread his surprisingly thick cheeks apart, tongue poking out of the smirk plastered over his face as he could feel Mogar twitch inside of him. Fuck, he was so close.

Mogar strained out a few strangled grunts as he fucked those last few before he buried himself balls deep inside the hero and tossed his head back and roared again as he spurted more of his cum inside of Vav, unevenly working his hips through his plentiful spurts and making the thrusts feel and hear absolutely wetter with each pump.   
  
Fuck, there's that glorious release. Vav's entire body seemed to jolt up and shiver in great delight as Mogar released his hot seed inside of him, his own dick spurting with ropes of cum all over his hairy stomach. God, the second one felt amazing as well. Of course it wasn't as powerful as the first, but it left Vav gasping out for air and twitching regardless.   
  
Mogar shakily grunted as he pumped all that was stored until he stilled and abruptly slammed in at the last dribble, loving the sharp breathy gasp Vav let out before he withdrew himself completely and fell onto the grass next to the hero, panting heavily as exhaustion swept through him now. He was thoroughly spent now and felt absolutely bone tired and even though he was maybe a couple feet from his treehouse, he was content with just lying here under the stars and moon and listen to the crickets and frogs that made their nightly noises.   
  
God damn, that was something. Vav's ass felt absolutely raw from the two rough sessions and a bit cold from the cum leaking out of it onto the grass but fuck, he couldn't bring himself to really regret any of it. "Y-You're a right arse, you know that?" He broke the silence with a soft huff, pushing out more of the substance with a groan.   
  
Mogar could only look over at the hero and breathlessly chuckled at the absolute sexed out appearance of the hero's. "Ruined yours did I not?" he teased with a toothy grin and chuckled again at the blush that was beginning to fill those sweaty cheeks.   
  
Vav's face heated up at that and gently smacked Mogar on the arm, only flushing more at the booming chuckle the warrior let out. "Yeah? You bottom for me next time.." He huffed out. God, his ass hurt like a bitch.   
  
Mogar merely laughed again at the mild complaint and had enough energy to roll over onto his side and wrap his strong arms around the skinny hero and bring his naked body flush against his, burying his nose into the soft hair and getting a whiff of the musky smell of sweat that was evident in Vav's scalp and pecked his forehead. "Will Vav stay here with Mogar for the night?" he grumbled out as he felt sleep approaching and felt his eyelids grow heavy with drowsiness. After mating with Vav not once, but twice in two different forms, he was drained of almost all his energy and the earthy ground felt much better and the grass just felt so soft.   
  
The feeling of Mogar's arms wrapped around his body should have Vav getting as flustered as he was, but it did. Part of Vav felt as if he was betraying Xray for getting close to their enemy, but damn did he feel so comfortable to cuddle up to. "Mhh, sure thing.." He spoke out, his words muffled by a yawn leaving him. At this point, he can't help but feel a bit of a bond starting to form between the two heroes. Whether it be lust or outright love, Vav wasn't too sure. It looks like they'll have to find that out themselves.


End file.
